


Брат за брата

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Эддард Старк не хотел гибели Артура Дейна, потому что планировал жениться на его сестре.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Без трех минут бал восковых фигур,  
Без четверти смерть…_  
(с) Башлачев

Молодому Эддарду Старку иногда снился странный сон, в котором он вместе с несколькими рыцарями подходит к Башне Радости, где его ожидают трое королевских гвардейцев. Сон был путанный и несуразный: с Эддардом не было ни оруженосца, ни конюха, гвардейцы тоже были одни, а башня неприлично торчала посреди голой степи, лишенная каких-либо оборонительных сооружений и даже хозяйственных построек. Эддард во сне схватился рукой за лицо, изображая древний знак «чело-длань», используемый наставниками во время обучения бестолковой молодежи, и проснулся около походного костра, очевидно, и в действительности хватив себя ладонью по морде.  
Костер уже догорал, а на востоке небо начинало светлеть. До Башни Радости оставалось уже меньше дневного перехода, и в лагере Эддарда люди начинали пробуждаться. Эддард действительно шел к Башне Радости небольшим отрядом в семь рыцарей и сорок человек – в Башне была Лианна, сестра Эддарда, и Эддард не хотел штурмовать. Кроме Лианны, в Башне был Артур Дейн, брат Эшары, к которой Эддард обязательно присватался бы, если бы не война, да и несмотря на войну Эддард чувствовал, что, как честный человек, он обязан жениться. Правда, Джон Аррен, которого Эддард любил как отца, перед войной заключил союз с домом Талли…  
\- Доброе утро, - неожиданно сказал за спиной Эддарда Хоуленд Рид, и от прикосновения его руки Эддард снова почувствовал какую-то странную добрую силу. – Тяжело у тебя на сердце?  
\- Мы должны выполнять свой долг, - сурово сказал Эддард, не рассказывавший об Эшаре и своем беспокойстве за сестру даже лучшему другу.  
\- Долг бывает разный, дружище, - заметил Хоуленд, садясь рядом с Эддардом. – Долг бывает воинский, бывает семейный, а бывает просто человеческий. И до чего мерзко на душе, когда они не совпадают и когда, выполнив один, пренебрегаешь другим. Но человеческий наш долг, я думаю, все же главней…

Отряд Эддарда подошел к Башне Радости уже во второй половине дня, охватывая ее с двух сторон, и Эддард со странным облегчением увидел, что из бойниц высовываются арбалеты, а глубокий ров залит темной водой.  
\- Эй, белоснежки! – крикнул королевским гвардейцам Мартин Кассель, бывавший во многих боях, а в мирное время отличавшийся нахальством и задиристостью. – Выходите-ка сюда, посмотрим, как вы умеете управляться с мечом.  
\- Ищи дураков, - спокойно ответили ему из башни. Выходить на битву со вдвое, если не втрое, превосходящим их по численности противником королевские гвардейцы не спешили.  
\- Сэр Герольд! – крикнул в свою очередь Эддард, памятуя о совете своего названого брата Роберта всегда стараться ошеломить противника. – Мне бы с Артуром переговорить по родственному делу.  
\- А ты родственник, что ли? – отозвался через некоторое время сэр Герольд.  
\- Родственник, - нагло заявил Эддард, который все еще собирался жениться на Эшаре Дейн и потому надеялся, что ее знаменитого брата не придется убивать.  
\- Лютоволк тебе родственник, Старк, - ответил уже сам сэр Артур после недолгого молчания. – Отведи своих людей на двести шагов, тогда мостик тебе перекинут.  
\- Только уговор, - предупредил Эддард. – Чтобы кроме тебя никого на первом этаже не было.  
В башне, судя по всему, состоялись короткие переговоры, по результатам которых в одном из окон появился Герольд Хайтауэр и критически оценил расстояние, на котором остановились всадники из отряда Эддарда. Сам Эддард тем временем подъехал ко рву и ожидал, пока мальчишки по ту сторону рва дотащат от конюшен длинную, но довольно узкую двойную доску.  
\- Собак своих поучи караулы расставлять, - наконец проворчал сэр Герольд, взглянув на Эддарда. – Какого черта я должен из-за тебя снимать посты?  
\- Артур лучший фехтовальщик, чем я, - скромно заметил Эддард. – Так что рискует не он.  
\- А ты пацан борзый, но с головой, - удовлетворенно сказал сэр Герольд, который любил, когда хвалят его людей. – Эй, вы, поганцы! Киньте наконец рыцарю доску!

Эддард ловко и безрассудно быстро перебежал ров по доске и нырнул в полутьму первого этажа Башни Радости, где его уже ожидал сэр Артур Дейн.  
\- Ты сестру мою соблазнил? – в лоб спросил сэр Артур, сообразив уже, почему Старк набивается ему в родственники.  
\- Аз есмь, - ответил Эддард, снова вспоминая уроки друга Роберта, которого неожиданная шутка спасала порой и от женских оплеух, и от рыцарских дуэлей. – Житие мое!  
\- Какое твое житие, парниша, - с насмешкой ответил сэр Артур, сбиваясь, впрочем, с серьезного тона. – Вместо бороды какие-то клоки войлока еще на роже торчат. Житие!  
В этот момент над головой у двух рыцарей зазвенели ведра и куда-то полилась вода.  
\- Это что это у вас? – весело спросил Эддард, радуясь возможности пока переменить тему и наладить с будущим шурином контакт.  
\- А это ничего веселого, - неожиданно серьезно сказал сэр Артур. – На самом деле, мейстера хорошо бы, да где его взять. Сестра твоя…  
Сэр Артур еще не успел договорить, когда Эддард очертя голову бросился вверх по лестнице, и только реакция лучшего фехтовальщика Семи Королевств помогла сэру Артуру остановить своего безрассудного собеседника. Впрочем, даже этой легендарной реакции не хватило на то, чтобы увернуться от богатырского удара латной рукавицей, от которого Артур Дейн с грохотом отлетел на несколько футов.  
\- Что с моей сестрой? – взревел обезумевший Эддард, у которого сестра оставалась единственным живым родственником, и неизвестно, кинулся бы он на Артура Дейна или оруженосцы кинулись бы по лестнице на него, если бы на лестнице не появился сам сэр Герольд, командующий королевской гвардии.  
\- Ну вы еще подеритесь, - удивительно добродушно для коменданта осажденной крепости сказал сэр Герольд. – Родила сестра твоя, парень. Роды были трудные, молодая она еще. Все ж таки принц наш, да примут его боги ласково, был изрядный остолоп.

Сказав, что у Лианны были трудные роды, сэр Герольд сильно приуменьшил масштабы бедствия. Лишь только Эддард вступил в спальню сестры, в нос его ударил кислый муторный запах, которого он уже достаточно нанюхался на полях сражений. Жалость и страх за жизнь сестры мгновенно вымыли из сердца Эддарда все злые слова, что он хотел сказать той, из-за глупого бегства и молчания которой погибли его отец и брат, и Эддард сел у изголовья сестры, готовый ухаживать за ней как сиделка.  
Но ухаживать за Лианной уже было не надо.  
\- Нед, - прошептала Лианна, открыв глаза и увидев рядом с собой лицо любимого брата. – Прости… прости меня…  
\- Не волнуйся, Лиа, - проговорил Нед, с трудом совладав со своим голосом. – Мы достанем тебе мейстера. Дастин сейчас поскачет, а Рид пока что-нибудь еще придумает.  
\- А Баратеон? – испуганно проговорила Лианна, поднимаясь и оглядывая комнату безумным взглядом.  
\- Роберт ранен, его нет с нами, - успокоил сестру Эддард. – И гвардейцы твои живы.  
Лианна вздрогнула, побледнела и упала обратно на подушки.  
\- Обещай мне, Нед, - прошептала она, медленно поворачиваясь к лежащему рядом с ней запеленатому младенцу. – Обещай мне…

Эддард Старк вышел из спальни сестры спустя час, унося с собой завещанного ему ребенка. В спальне было прохладно и свежо, вечерний ветер с дорнийских гор колыхал занавеси, и умершая Лианна лежала на чистой постели, сложив руки на груди, бледная и спокойная.  
\- На все божья воля, - сокрушенно сказал сэр Герольд, сразу догадавшись, что произошло за закрытыми дверями, и ласково направил Эддарда в столовую. – Выпей, парень, что еще сделаешь.  
Эддард перестал смотреть вдаль невидящим взглядом только после четвертой рюмки, когда сэр Герольд сунул ему в руку краюху хлеба с двумя кусками мяса сверху.  
\- А теперь уже закусить надо, - порекомендовал сэр Герольд. – Жуй давай, мясо свежее.  
Эддард машинально откусил от краюхи, а потом посмотрел на нее и на стакан вопросительно, но уже не прежним потусторонним взором.  
\- Так и есть, - согласился с его мыслями сэр Герольд. – Ты теперь наш гость. Ты же надеялся решить дело миром, раз пришел с таким небольшим отрядом.  
Эддард хотел ответить, что он ехал сюда за сестрой, но сказать ничего не смог, потому что нижняя челюсть его прыгала и не слушалась.  
\- Значит, еще выпить надо, - заметил сэр Артур, подходя к столу и наливая себе. Сэр Артур только что простился с Лианной, с которой он за последние полгода сдружился, и чувствовал, что и ему будет не лишним немного затуманить себе мозги.  
\- Много не надо, - разумно заметил сэр Герольд. – Ему еще по доске к своим переходить. Надо бы, парень, двигать уже, пока они выручать тебя не кинулись.

Когда Эддард наконец вышел из Башни Радости, первым, кого он увидел, был командир его разведки Хоуленд Рид. Хоуленд сидел на доске, перекинутой через ров, болтал ногами и переругивался с арбалетчиками в башне. Арбалетчики, судя по их беззлобным шуточкам, уже считали Хоуленда своим человеком, и это было зря.  
\- Не успели? – с болью сказал Хоуленд, кинув быстрый взгляд на лицо Эддарда. – Посиди пока на бережку, командир, я лучше сам с ребятами поговорю.  
Эддард хотел было возразить, но вдруг почувствовал такую тоску и безразличие, что только махнул рукой и сел на край рва, свесив с него ноги и следя за полетом ворона у себя над головой.  
«Надо бы попросить у них этого ворона, чтобы отправить его в Винтерфелл», - подумал Эддард, словно война уже закончилась и больше не надо сбивать воронов, летящих в осажденные крепости.  
Ворон тем временем залетел под крышу крепости, и спустя несколько минут сэр Артур Дейн получил письмо, заставившее его вздрогнуть.  
\- Мне нужно ехать, Герольд, - сказал сэр Артур, кладя перед своим командиром письмо. – Все равно здесь уже охранять больше некого.  
\- Совсем сдурел? – возмутился сэр Герольд. – А наследник престола?  
\- Старк поклялся ей, что позаботится о нем, - напомнил сэр Артур, мысли которого действительно были заняты только покойной Лианной – а теперь и Эшарой, которой тоже пришла пора рожать.  
\- Ну прям камень с души снял, - с насмешкой ответил сэр Герольд, открывая полученное сэром Артуром письмо. – Может, твоему Старку еще и ключи от Королевской Гавани доверить? – с этими словами сэр Герольд все же начал читать письмо. – Да ну что ж это такое! Никогда такого не было, и вот опять!  
\- Я поеду, Герольд, - повторил Артур Дейн. – Ты пустил Старка попрощаться с сестрой, отпусти теперь и меня. И знаешь – я возьму с собой ребенка. Старка я уговорю, а никто другой ночью не увидит.

Эддарда Старка сэру Артуру уговорить не удалось. Вернее, с тем, что сыну Лианны не следует оставаться в Башне Радости, к которой уже идут войска Арренов, Эддард согласился сразу. А отпустить Артура наотрез отказался и стал собираться в дорогу сам.  
\- Это мой сын там рождается, - откровенно заявил Эддард. – И Джона я тебе тоже не отдам.  
\- Какого Джона? – не понял Артур.  
\- Это Джон, - представил Эддард Артуру мирно сопящий сверток.  
\- Это Эйгон! – не согласился Артур. – Лианна сама его так назвала.  
\- Конспирация у вас на высоте, - ехидно сказал Эддард, подхватывая младенца на руки и одним движением заскакивая вместе с ним в седло.  
Эддард и Артур неслись во весь опор, обгоняя друг друга и торопясь к Эшаре, сестре и невесте, так что их люди, чьи кони были не так хороши, довольно скоро отстали. К исходу первого часа скачки крепкий малыш, которого Эддард все это время прижимал к себе, проснулся и довольно громко заголосил, а еще через несколько минут наделал Эддарду на доспехи.  
\- Тпру, - сказал Артур Дейн, останавливая лошадь перед подъемом. – Кто так держит? Давай сюда!  
Спустя всего минуту младенец был перепеленат умелой рыцарской рукой и закреплен на груди Артура словно в небольшом гамаке.  
\- Ловко, - оценил Эддард.  
\- Так семья-то у меня большая, - пояснил сэр Артур и немного покачал младенца.  
Эддард был хорошим семьянином и любил поговорить о семейных делах, но сейчас напоминание о семье причинило ему только боль.  
\- А у меня семьи больше нет, - с горечью сказал Эддард и собирался дать коню шпоры, но сэр Артур неожиданно хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Есть у тебя семья, парень, - уверенно сказал Артур Дейн. – Теперь есть.


	2. Chapter 2

_Счет был равный, но наш  
тренер угадал с заменой_  
(с) Гоблин

Эддард и Артур пили крепкое дорнийское вино уже третий день, и увесистый бочонок постепенно подходил к концу. Все походные и турнирные истории были уже рассказаны, братские клятвы были принесены дважды, о будущей свадьбе было условлено целых шесть раз, а уж во взаимном уважении Эддард и Артур признались друг другу раз пятьдесят. Эддарду, ценившему в людях прямоту и верность, запала в душу трагическая фигура рыцаря, видевшего безумства короля и легкомыслие принца, но не способного изменить присяге. Кроме того, оказалось, что благородный сэр Артур побывал и в опале. «До сих пор жалею, что меня не было в Королевской Гавани, когда погибли твой отец и твой брат, - признался Артур глубокой ночью. – Я бы придумал чего. Или хотя бы еще раз в темнице посидел за свой длинный язык – все же теперь на сердце было бы легче».  
Артуру Дейну в свою очередь понравилось то, что от половины приписываемых ему ратных подвигов Эддард скромно отказался, а во всех историях, которые приписывали ему справедливость и милосердие, неохотно признался.  
\- Где в жизни справедливость, мать ее? – бушевал сэр Артур, отлив с балкона и немного там задержавшись. – Куда, язвена вошь, смотрят эти истуканы? – сэр Артур богохульно погрозил кулаком зданию септы, пошатнулся и изволил войти в комнату. – Вот ты хороший мужик, а на тебя вот все это вот только сыпется.  
Эшара Дейн все эти дни лежала в горячке в своей спальне, куда Артур и Эддард первый день поднимались каждые полчаса, пока их не прогнал дежуривший у постели Эшары мейстер, а не родившийся сын Эддарда лежал в маленьком гробике в той самой септе, которой грозил кулаком сэр Артур.  
\- Вот ты не прав, - говорил спустя полчаса сэр Артур, стукнув кулаком в столешницу. – Ты отличный парень, но я тебе объясню. Вот на кой хрен ты будешь говорить, что Эйгон твой бастард?  
\- Джон, - упрямо сказал Эддард. – А что, я должен сказать, это Таргариена бастард?  
\- Не бастард, - убеждающим тоном сказал Артур, подняв указательный палец. – Не бастард. Рейгар женился.  
Эддард отхлебнул из своего кубка, чтобы мысль о свадьбе уже женатого принца с его сестрой усвоилась получше, потом осуждающе посмотрел на кубок и отхлебнул еще.  
\- Наврешь на себя, и для чего? – продолжал сэр Артур. – У сестры и без того характер, как обидится на что или расстроится чему, так не знаешь, на какой козе к ней подъехать. Всю жизнь семейную себе с самого начала попортишь.  
\- Так надо, - убежденно сказал Эддард. – Я обещал.  
\- А давай скажем, что это твой сын, - предложил Артур.  
\- Я и так говорю, что это мой сын, - не понял Эддард.  
\- Ну то есть что это ваш сын, - поправился Артур. – Твой и Эшары.  
\- Кто? – снова не понял Эддард.  
\- Ну Джон твой, - наконец согласился с новым именем Артур. – Вроде как подменим, мертвого на живого. Скажем, ребенок родился здоровенький, мастью черненький, если глаза фиолетовые, то это у Дейнов бывает…  
\- Не фиолетовые у него глаза, - уточнил Эддард, который чаще Артура навещал сына Лианны и пугал кормилицу своей небритой пьяной физиономией. – Слушай, ты чего, серьезно?  
\- А то нет, - решительно сказал Артур. – Это мы с тобой павших помянули, руку закусили и скачем дальше. А Эшара, скажи ей, что ребенок умер, неровен час топиться побежит.

Свадьба Эддарда и Эшары была тихой и счастливой. Именье Дейнов было серьезно расстроено войной, в которую небогатый дом Дейнов начал вкладывать большие средства еще тогда, когда легкомысленный принц даже не успел поинтересоваться, какие последствия вызвало его бегство с Лианной Старк. На свадебный пир и приглашение гостей денег уже не было, и это было к лучшему, потому что даже по меркам Дорна, глядящего на бастардов сквозь пальцы, невеста с младенцем на руках все же немного шокирующее зрелище. Эддарду, впрочем, было все равно – он следил только за счастливым взглядом любимой, прижимавшей к себе малыша Джона, а Артур с большим удовольствием принудил септона записать свадьбу задним числом, и мнимый Джон Сэнд навсегда стал Джоном Старком.  
Как ни хотел Эддард остаться рядом с Эшарой на всю жизнь и скорее уехать с ней вместе в родной Винтерфелл, незаконченные дела и неотданные долги позвали его в дорогу. Спустя десять дней недавняя война напомнила о себе в лице сэра Герольда и сэра Освелла, пробиравшихся через Дорн в Эссос и заехавших попрощаться с боевым товарищем, а спустя два дня и сам Эддард собрался в путь. Вместе с ним из ворот замка Дейнов выехал и сэр Артур, с горсткой своих верных людей и двумя смертоносными мечами за спиной.  
\- Меня будут искать, и лучше, чтобы не дома, - пояснил свой отъезд сэр Артур, когда они с Эддардом доехали до перекрестка. – Если хочешь, я двинусь другой дорогой.  
\- Вот уж дудки, - заявил Эддард. – Пусть те, кто тебя ищет, найдут еще и меня. Я им напомню, кто названый брат короля.  
\- Который пока с королем в ссоре, - напомнил Артур Дейн. – Ладно, будем считать, что я охраняю тебя от гнева дома Талли.  
Эддарду было о чем подумать дорогой: действительно, он расстался с Робертом, разругавшись с ним из-за того, что Роберт принял убийство Элии Мартелл и ее детей как должное и не считал нужным ни казнить Грегора Клигейна, ни покарать клятвопреступника Джейме Ланнистера, ни прогнать из столицы его отца Тайвина, который очевидно стоял как за расправой с семьей Рейгара, так и за предательством Джейме. «Если хочешь знать, я еще и женюсь на Серсее Ланнистер!» - в запальчивости крикнул Роберт вслед Эддарду, а Эддард, не оборачиваясь, покрыл его такими словами, которыми зазорно ругать и старую клячу, не говоря об августейшей особе.  
Если намерение Роберта жениться на Серсее, как теперь понимал Эддард, было дальновидным политическим шагом (который, тем не менее, все равно был Эддарду не по нутру), то сам Эддард в этом смысле опять-таки влип. Хотя обещание, что Эддард женится на Кейтилин Талли, невесте его покойного брата, давал не сам Эддард, а Джон Аррен, Эддард до начала войны виделся с Кейтилин на правах жениха, уступив в этом желанию Аррена, и Талли имели все основания полагать его связанным клятвой, которую он нарушил, женившись на Эшаре Дейн. Хуже того, думал Эддард, если разгневанный Хостер Талли вышлет ворона на Драконий Камень, утихшая было гражданская война может вспыхнуть вновь. И даже если в ней удастся победить, в историю навсегда впишется то, что кровь пролилась из-за Эддарда Старка, не сдержавшего своего слова.

Обе проблемы, которым честный и прямой Эддард никак не мог найти решение, особенно сильно томили его, когда Королевская Гавань была уже совсем близко и когда днем во время привала на него напал медведь.  
\- Вот ты где! – заорал медведь, пару раз подкинув Эддарда в воздух вместе с доспехами и мечом на поясе, и Эддард узнал своего друга Роба. – Ну что, мир, ледяная ты рожа? Мир, или я не дам тебе только что добытой оленины, забодай меня кабан!  
\- Мир, - подтвердил Эддард, неуклюже приземляясь, и добавил: - ваше величество.  
\- И брось к чертовой матери эту ерунду! – велел Роберт. – Меня задолбали здесь этим величеством, скоро меня уже шлюхи в борделе величеством называть будут, я тогда ко всем чертям импотентом сделаюсь.  
\- И как же тебя теперь называть, светлейший? – со своей обычной незаметной иронией осведомился Эддард.  
\- Ты нарочно, да? – возмутился Роберт. – Я за тебя в буквальном смысле слова кладу голову на алтарь септы, и что я вижу вместо благодарности? Нет, ты не заслуживаешь не только оленины, но и того, чтобы тебе новости рассказывали.  
\- Ну не серчай, Роб, - попросил Эддард, видя, что Роберту не терпится чем-то ему похвастаться.  
\- Так знай, несчастный клятвопреступник, что только вмешательство твоего великодушного друга спасло тебя от того, чтобы Хостер Талли подвесил тебя за яйца, - торжественно объявил Роберт, не обращая внимания на то, как Эддард дернулся и помрачнел при упоминании о Талли и своем нарушенном обещании. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, чего мне стоило урезонить этого хрыча. Но чего не сделаешь ради названого брата – я женюсь на Кейтилин сам!  
\- Да ты что! – просиял Эддард.  
\- Вот тебе и что, - заявил Роберт, любуясь произведенным эффектом и наслаждаясь ролью благородного спасителя. – Между прочим, по официальной версии я отбил у тебя невесту, так что можешь не лыбиться и даже от обиды уехать в этот свой Винтерфелл.  
\- Я-то думал, ты женишься на Серсее, - со счастливой улыбкой поддразнил друга Эддард и неожиданно наступил королю на больную мозоль.  
\- К черту Серсею! – зло сказал Роберт и сразу же помрачнел. – Она, мать ее… - король оглянулся и оттащил Эддарда за локоть подальше от его лагеря. – Поклянись, что никому не расскажешь.  
\- Клянусь, - с похоронно серьезным лицом ответил Эддард, допуская про себя, что тайна говорливого и разгульного короля уже известна всей Королевской Гавани.  
\- Знаешь, что сказала своей конфидентке эта тварь? – пожаловался король. – «Если бы я вышла за Рейгара, как предназначили боги, он и не взглянул бы на ту волчицу».  
\- Если бы она была рыцарем, я бы ее за такое убил, - с сердцем проговорил Эддард, которого пренебрежительный отзыв о сестре царапнул по незажившей и кровоточащей ране.  
\- Хуже того, - пожаловался король, для которого самыми болезненными были удары по его мужскому самолюбию. – Эта стерва до сих пор вздыхает по этой сволочи. Сядет этак и говорит своей конфидентке: «Кто из мужчин, когда-либо живших на свете, мог сравниться с ним красотой? Впрочем, он был больше чем человек – в нем текла кровь древней Валирии, кровь богов и драконов».  
\- Как ты только все это узнал, - с некоторым сомнением произнес Эддард – на войне бесшабашный и чересчур решительный король несколько раз попадал в передрягу из-за того, что не слушал разведку или полагался на слухи вместо агентурных данных.  
\- Да трахнул я эту конфидентку, сучку двуличную, - с обычной своей донжуанской гордостью заявил король и довольно заржал. – Но про Ланнистеров ты мне теперь и не упоминай. Ну разве что про конфидентку эту напомнить можешь – знаешь, Нед, рекомендую…  
\- Избавь меня, Роб, - попросил Нед, видя, что его друг ничуть не изменился после коронации. – А тебе про всех Ланнистеров не упоминать?  
\- Да ну что ты будешь делать! – притворно рассердился Роберт. – Прогнал я этого Джейме, как ты тогда просил. На Стену посылать не стал, но велел уматывать домой и носа в столицу не казать.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил друга Эддард. – А с Клигейном что?  
\- Вот ведь ты упрямый баран! – возмутился Роберт. – Ну что, что с Клигейном? В замке он своем, небось. Что мне, воевать Ланнистеров из-за него прикажешь?  
\- Воевать не надо, - согласился Эддард, подавляя желание сказать королю, что он упустил преступника. – Но, если какой-нибудь рыцарь убьет Гору в поединке, это многим понравится, особенно в Дорне.  
\- Я, как твой король, тебе запрещаю! – решительно сказал Роберт, и в его голосе прозвучала грубоватая братская забота. – Здоровая же орясина, я бы и сам на него вышел с опаской. А ты и думать забудь.  
\- Почему же сразу я, - отозвался Эддард и подал рукой условленный знак сэру Артуру. – Есть и другие рыцари, которые с удовольствием совершат правосудие.  
Эддард рассчитывал на то, что его благородный друг ценит воинскую доблесть и не держит подолгу на людей зла, но всегда недооценивал его самоуверенность.  
\- И ты молчал? – в восторге воскликнул король, словно смертельно опасный воин по прозвищу Меч Зари был подарком к его коронации.  
\- Сразу и без вопросов зачисляю тебя обратно в Королевскую гвардию! – заявил король подошедшему Артуру Дейну и даже попытался братски его обнять, но лучший фехтовальщик Вестероса двумя незаметными шагами избежал объятий.  
\- Отдай мне Клигейна, - потребовал Артур Дейн. – Тогда поговорим.  
\- Ну вот, теперь у меня два нахала, - с притворной досадой пожаловался король, показывая большим пальцем сначала на Эддарда, а потом на сэра Артура. Мысли о том, что сэр Артур может сохранять верность павшей династии и иметь на него зуб, Роберт, уверенный в своем обаянии, по-прежнему не допускал. – Может, ты еще откажешься называть меня «ваше величество»?  
\- Я могу называть тебя «лорд Баратеон», - предложил Артур Дейн, которого начала раздражать самоуверенность короля. – Устроит?  
\- Называй меня Робертом, - предложил молодой король. – Забирай Клигейна, отрывай ему яйца и давай уже сюда руку.


	3. Chapter 3

_Жил да был – орел-мужчина!  
Хорошо, что жена ему попалась  
строгая и авторитетная._  
м/ф Падал прошлогодний снег

Кейтилин Талли была романтичной и самоуверенной девушкой, и при известии о том, что к ней сватается сам Роберт Баратеон, в первую очередь она подумала не о том, что станет королевой, а о том, что она сможет исцелить сердце великого рыцаря, потерявшего свою великую любовь.  
К сожалению, действительность оказалась более неприглядной. В первую брачную ночь великий рыцарь ввалился к ней пьяный и расхристанный, цапнул ее своей огромной ручищей за задницу и назвал ее Лианной – за что сразу же получил по голове скамейкой для ног.  
\- Я уважаю ваше горе, мой друг, - произнесла Кейтилин, стоя перед королем в белой ночной рубашке и с поднятой над головой скамейкой. – Но извольте выражать его в другом месте!  
\- Ты смотри, как живая! – в восторге пробормотал пьяный король, потирая ушибленную голову, и тут же получил скамейкой во второй раз.  
Утро похмельный король встретил в компании своего друга Эддарда и сэра Артура, который в качестве свадебного подарка привез королю голову Грегора Клигейна, насаженную на пику, был вдребезги изруган Джоном Арреном и великодушно прощен королем.  
\- Слушай, обидно, клянусь, обидно! – жаловался король, потирая шишки на голове.  
\- Молодая еще, капризная, - утешил государя сэр Артур, предвкушая хорошую историю.  
\- Какая капризная, слушай! – возмущенно воскликнул король. – Ничего ж не сделал, только Лианной пару раз назвал.  
\- А она? – поинтересовался Эддард, подмигивая Артуру.  
\- Да как даст мне снова скамейкой по голове! – пожаловался король. – А она пополам!  
\- Голова? – сочувственно спросил Эддард, сдерживая смех.  
\- Не голова, скамейка! – поправил король, и Эддард с Артуром расхохотались.  
\- А дальше-то, дальше? – подбодрил друга Эддард.  
\- А дальше она кочергу взяла, я и ушел, - признался король. – Не, девчонка-то ничего, зажигательная. Рыженькие они всегда так, аж царапаются.  
\- Вообще-то она теперь королева, - с легким осуждением заметил сэр Артур, который не успел еще привыкнуть к Роберту.  
\- Да ты давай тут мне! – возмущенно замахнулся король. – Ну и что, что королева – что мне теперь, в титул ее трахать? У меня ж упадет от уважения. Вот что, Нед: кликни-ка мне ювелира, пусть он изобразит для нее чего.  
\- На какие шиши? – не согласился Эддард. – В казне покати шаром, в войну только жгли да ломали, и зима близко.  
\- Заладил, - с досадой отмахнулся король. – Ну вот тут какой-то черт из Железного банка крутился. Артур, не в службу, а в дружбу: пойди-ка разыщи его.  
Артур Дейн за время войны уже успел задолжать Железному банку и даже заложил там свой замок, а потому к Железному банку он относился с неприязнью и опаской, и вместо его представителя привел к Роберту совершенно другого браавосца.  
\- Это не банкир, - наметанным взглядом оценил Роберт. – Гони его в шею.  
\- А ты сам попробуй, - загадочно предложил сэр Артур.  
Роберт не заставил просить себя дважды, подошел к невысокому чернявому браавосцу, но, попытавшись надавать ему тычков, сам чуть не оказался на полу, хотя браавосец и не отвечал ударом на удар.  
\- Ловок! – похвалил браавосца Роберт. – С мечом обращаться умеешь?  
Браавосец вместо ответа коротко кивнул.  
\- Артур, мастера над оружием сюда! – распорядился король. – Сейчас, братец, мы посмотрим, чего ты стоишь. Звать-то как?  
\- Сирио, - гордо сказал браавосец и скрестил руки на груди.  
Первые три схватки Роберт проиграл, с досады окончательно протрезвев и загоревшись азартом. В четвертой схватке король наконец обнаружил звериную ловкость и быстроту и врезал Сирио деревянным мечом так, что тот отлетел на несколько футов как тряпичная кукла. Но Сирио оказался очень крепким для своего размера и, почти сразу встав на ноги, поклонился королю и принял боевую позицию.

К концу дня безупречный Роберт Баратеон, демон Трезубца и свирепейший воин края, проигрывал 53:37, несмотря на все свои попытки отыграться, а браавосец Сирио Форель был зачислен в королевскую гвардию. Впрочем, проигрыш обошелся огромному королю дешевле, чем Сирио его победа: король был разгорячен, румян и весел, а Сирио чуть не лишился трех пальцев и по меньшей мере приобрел пару трещин в ребрах, не считая больших и малых кровоподтеков.  
\- Ладно, я тебя еще сделаю! – пообещал Сирио король, усаживаясь к столу, на который постоянно изгоняемый королем мажордом давно махнул рукой, и вонзая зубы в баранью ногу, которую Эддард лично принес с кухни. – Из здешней скважины точно можно пить?  
\- Пил же весь день, живой еще, - резонно заметил Эддард, подливая королю вместо вина ключевой воды: днем король действительно воздерживался от любимого напитка, понимая, что для того, чтобы совладать с Сирио, нужна свежая голова.  
Благодаря искусству Сирио и хитрости Артура Дейна, во вторую ночь король Роберт явился к своей королеве трезвый как стеклышко, и вместо вина и чеснока от него пахло деревом и мокрой дубленой кожей его тренировочных доспехов. Кейтилин приняла такого рыцаря более ласково, да и сам Роберт был в куда лучшей форме и в обходительном настроении. Поэтому на следующий день Эддард Старк увидел своего царственного друга только вечером в саду.  
\- А Бейлиш-то трепло, - сообщил Эддарду довольный Роберт. – Кэт честной девушкой оказалась.  
Эддард несколько опешил от такой неожиданной откровенности и изобразил лицом нечто, что должно было означать, что он никогда не сомневался ни в первом, ни, упаси боги, во втором.  
\- Надо бы прирезать его когда, - поделился планами Роберт. – Например, за оскорбление величества.  
\- С такой формулировкой можно весь Блошиный Конец вырезать, - возразил Эддард. – Там каждый первый бранится в короля и в королеву.  
\- Ну ты сравнил хер с сосиской, - недовольно ответил король. – Ладно, суд устраивать не буду, попрошу Артура.  
\- Я тебе сейчас в рыло заеду, - взвился Эддард. – Артуру присяга запрещает, а я так не премину. Артур не твой наемник, а твой гвардеец, запомни разницу!  
\- Ну договаривай уж, договаривай, - разрешил Роберт, который после удачного знакомства с женой был необычно благодушен. – Чего ты так взгоношился?  
\- Я послезавтра в Дорн за женой уезжаю, - огорошил Эддард, который не любил говорить о своих планах заранее. – А оттуда в Винтерфелл. Не обижай тут моего шурина без меня.  
\- Да уж он за себя постоять сумеет, - уверил Эддарда король. – На той неделе мне Аррен Мерина Транта в гвардию предлагал, он кого-то важного то ли свояк, то ли собутыльник. Барристан замялся, а Артур твой бросил свой плащ мне под ноги и заявил: «Я с этим говном вместе служить не буду!»  
\- И ты, конечно, ответил ему, что, если он снова бросит тебе свой плащ, ты выгонишь его из гвардии и оторвешь ему башку? – поддел друга Эддард.  
\- Из гвардии-то его можно было погнать, - согласился Роберт. – Но тогда он уже не будет связан присягой, и кто его знает, кто кому чего оторвет. По встречам на турнирах я, по-моему, ему все еще проигрываю, хотя и самую чуточку. К тому же он прав, Трант говно.  
\- Многие еще скажут про тебя, что ты не похож на короля, - с улыбкой предрек Эддард.  
\- Я не похож на последних Таргариенов, - с гордостью возразил Роберт. – Это Эйрис, бледная глиста, все делал чужими руками. А я, если и обижу кого, выйду на поединок, как честный человек.

С той поры, как Эддард покинул Королевскую Гавань и удалился вместе с Эшарой Дейн в Винтерфелл, прошло уже более четырех лет. Джон успел подрасти и начал тянуться к деревянным мечам, а в семье Эддарда прибавилось еще три ребенка. Каждый раз роды у Эшары были тяжелыми, и каждый раз Эддард сетовал на себя, что его страсть сведет жену в могилу, но как только Эшара поправлялась, их взгляды снова встречались, руки снова сплетались, и все начиналось заново.  
Друг Роберт за эти годы заезжал в Винтерфелл лишь раз, и, как догадывался Эддард, только стараясь под предлогом путешествия отвертеться от государственных дел. Писем от Роберта так и вовсе не было, и Эддард узнавал новости о своем царственном друге так же, как и все другие – по слухам. Слухов о молодом короле ходило много, и самых невероятных – рассказывали, например, что наследника престола растит королевская гвардия, а сам король ведет жизнь странствующего рыцаря, неожиданно появляясь в разных частях страны, нанося там пользу и причиняя добро.  
Столь же невероятным, как окружающие короля слухи, оказалось утреннее появление на Королевском тракте небольшого ладного отряда, не предваряемого ни официальными реляциями, ни воронами от удивленных соседей. Во главе отряда, скачущего к Винтерфеллу, был гигантский всадник в зеленых доспехах, за которым по правую руку следовал грязно-белый рыцарь с двумя мечами за спиной, а по левую одетая по-походному женщина с пышными рыжими волосами. «Справа от короля его совесть, а слева – его сердце», - припомнил Эддард Старк дошедшее до него новое присловье, которое сам он почитал несколько несправедливым – все же и без своих обычных спутников король Роберт не был ни бессовестным, ни бессердечным.

Кейтилин еще в девичестве была смелой и решительной девушкой, и хорошо знавшие ее говорили, что такая девушка способна броситься на нож с голыми руками и этим же ножом перерезать обидчику горло. Легкомысленный Роберт Баратеон не поразмыслил перед свадьбой о девизе дома Талли «Семья, долг, честь», а когда оказалось, что своим разгульным поведением он пятнает честь семьи Талли, и долг велит Кейтилин поставить его на путь истинный, было уже поздно. «Так ты все равно едешь? – угрожающе сказала Кейтилин, когда ей не удалось отговорить Роберта от очередной поездки на турнир – турниры замужней Кейтилин казались уже не ареной рыцарской доблести, а гнездом разврата, что было недалеко от истины. – Тогда я еду с тобой!»  
Решимости Кейтилин придал еще и разговор с ее теткой Шеллой Уэнт, которая приезжала в Королевскую Гавань хлопотать за свои имения – в недавно закончившейся гражданской войне Уэнты выступили не на той стороне, и соседи с тех пор вспомнили все старые земельные тяжбы. Старая дева Уэнт слыла колдуньей и прорицательницей, и Кейтилин, увидевшись с теткой с глазу на глаз, неожиданно получила тому подтверждение.  
\- Снился мне сон, в котором ты за младшего Старка вышла, - низким хриплым голосом проговорила Шелла, и глаза ее затягивали взгляд Кейтилин словно омут. – Отпустила ты мужа от себя один раз, он вернулся с бастардом…  
\- Эддард? – недоверчиво переспросила Кейтилин, которая знала Эддарда Старка как безупречно честного и волевого человека.  
\- Отпустила ты мужа от себя второй раз, - продолжала Шелла Уэнт словно в трансе, - вернулся он с пиратским детенышем, вашему родовому гнезду погибелью. Отпустила ты мужа от себя в третий раз – тут уже такая хрень и поножовщина начались, что я даже рассказывать не буду.  
\- Так что ты наяву-то не зевай, - посоветовала тетушка уже нормальным голосом. – За такого мужа, как у тебя, обеими руками держаться нужно. И ему это будет только на пользу.  
\- Может, зелье есть какое, тетушка, чтобы его ко мне привязать? – нерешительно спросила Кейтилин, которой было нелегко совладать с буйным нравом короля-гуляки.  
\- Ээээх, - покачала головой Шелла Уэнт, лукаво глянув на племянницу одним глазом. – Пылкий нрав, страстная любовь, молодая краса – какое еще тебе нужно зелье?  
После этого разговора судьба короля была окончательно решена, а в народе пошел слух, что в юную королеву вселился дух Рейнис Таргариен, сестры Эйгона Завоевателя.

Артур Дейн в первые же месяцы после возвращения в Королевскую Гавань сдружился с королевской четой, как до этого с Рейгаром и Лианной, и дал себе слово, что не допустит во второй раз, чтобы отвага и легкомыслие погубили его друзей. Поэтому известие о том, что Роберт в пренебрежение монаршим долгом намеревается отправиться в странствие по Семи Королевствам, а Кейтилин в попрание всех приличий собралась его сопровождать, Артур Дейн воспринял совсем не так, как остальные, и явился к молодой королеве не с уговорами, а с картой и камушками.  
\- И что будем делать, моя госпожа? – спросил Артур Дейн, изложив королеве простенькую гипотетическую диспозицию, в которой Роберт поссорился в ходе странствий с одним из больших родов, и надо было, не имея под рукой больших войск, купировать кризис.  
\- Думаю, возьмем заложника! – решительно заявила юная Кейтилин, откидывая волосы с лица и склоняясь над картой Вестероса, на которой вместо привычных ей красивых замков с реющими над ними девизами и знаменами были обозначены условными знаками все небольшие речушки, броды, холмы и леса. – А потом нагрянем на рыцарей в первой же таверне и потребуем, чтобы они исполнили свой вассальный долг.  
\- Господи, ну Кэт! – схватился за голову многоопытный сэр Артур, окончательно забывая о придворном этикете. – Это же все равно что на себе мишень нарисовать! И куда ты потом этого заложника потащишь?  
\- Может, вот сюда? – предложила Кейтилин, водя пальцем по карте и пытаясь сориентироваться от Трезубца, который она наконец-то нашла.  
\- В горы? – опешил сэр Артур, который, в отличие от Кейтилин, ткнул бы на карте в Лунные горы и с закрытыми глазами. – С заложником? С незнакомыми людьми? Все, Кэт, без меня ты из Королевской Гавани никуда не уедешь.

Когда Эддард спустился со стены, чтобы хоть немного подготовиться к встрече августейшей четы, братья Кассели немного на стене задержались, любуясь лошадьми и всадниками.  
\- Не понимаю, что этим южанам не так, - пожал плечами Мартин Кассель, наблюдая за тем, как Роберт и Кейтилин пустили коней галопом, как только им открыли ворота, и устроили импровизированное соревнование «кто первым достанет Старка», в результате которого король чуть не затоптал Эддарда своим огромным конем, а Кейтилин выскочила из седла, едва не свернув себе шею, и звонко хлопнула Эддарда по руке. – Отчаянная девчонка!  
\- Вообще-то она королева, - напомнил брату сэр Родрик.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ланцелот.** _Слушай, кот, ты меня не знаешь.  
Я человек до того легкий, что меня, как  
пушинку, носит по всему свету. И я очень  
легко вмешиваюсь в чужие дела.  
_(с) Евгений Шварц

Эддард провожал своих гостей в свой фамильный склеп с некоторой опаской. С одной стороны, он был тронут тем, что сэр Артур не забыл о его сестре. Эддард не был суеверным человеком, и вовсе не боялся того, что отец и брат при виде Артура встанут из могил, чтобы довоевать гражданскую войну. С другой стороны, Эддард опасался того, что может сделать Роберт: когда король услышал от Джона Аррена о смерти Лианны в первый раз, он не только скорбел о невесте, но и проклинал Рейгара, окрестив его серийным насильником. От сэра Артура же за оскорбление памяти принца схлопотать можно было с гарантией, и Эддарду уже приходилось пять лет назад разнимать Артура и Роберта, когда честный и прямой сэр Артур заявил королю, что Лианна убежала с принцем по своей воле.  
Это известие, к досаде Эддарда, потрясло тогда молодого короля куда больше, чем известие о гибели Лианны, и даже свадьбу короля с Кейтилин пришлось тогда отложить – его величество пил, бедокурил и грозился уехать в Эссос, не то за Таргариенами, не то за шлюхами. Наконец на поиски Роберта отправился Джон Аррен, оторвавшийся ради этого от государственных дел, и, найдя своего воспитанника в очередном кабаке, провел с ним единственный в жизни мужской разговор. «Дурак! Сопляк! – гремел высокий и прямой, не согнутый еще заботами Джон Аррен, выгнав предварительно всех из кабака. – Третью неделю куролесишь, ревнуешь тень к тени, самолюбие расчесываешь! Тебе известно, что надвигается голод, что после двух зим подряд земля не родит? Тебе известно, что мы не успели создать в столице ни запасов хлеба, ни запасов лекарств?» После полученной взбучки Роберт вернулся во дворец мрачный и надувшийся, молча сунул Артуру руку в знак примирения и даже нашел дорогу в свой Малый совет, куда и ходил аккуратно до тех пор, пока лорд Аррен не оттаял и не нашел своему любимцу дело, более подходящее к его натуре.  
Эддард довел своих гостей до конца захоронений, за которым начинались пустые саркофаги, уготованные ему и его потомкам, и молчаливым жестом указал на гробницу Лианны. К его удивлению, сэр Артур, ответив ему кивком, не дошел до Лианны трех шагов и преклонил колено между гробницами Рикарда и Брандона. Рядом с ним легко опустился на колено необычно серьезный король Роберт, словно годы странствий состарили его и обуздали его страсти.  
\- Простите нас, благородные лорды! – медленно произнес сэр Артур. – Вы должны были жить, а мы не успели вас выручить. И даже после вашей смерти мы впутали вас в нашу войну, которой тоже не должно было быть. Спите, благородные лорды, мы постараемся исправить то, что еще можно.  
Король и его рыцарь быстро взглянули друг на друга, и Роберт, поднявшись на ноги, тяжело подошел к гробнице Лианны.  
\- Здравствуй, Лианна, - тихо произнес король. – Наверно, я виноват перед тобою куда больше, чем ты передо мной. Боги утешили меня; надеюсь, что и ты теперь счастлива.  
\- Когда-нибудь мы встретимся там, - добавил сэр Артур, обращаясь к дорогим ему теням. – И надеюсь, вы тогда подадите нам руки.

Яркое летнее солнце, встретившее вышедших из подземелья рыцарей, разогнало их тяжелые мысли, и после долгого обеда сэр Артур разложил у камина ворох карт, вывалив рядом фишки, а трое властителей расселись на полу как дети. Роберт и Кейтилин сели рядом и стали бодро разбирать свои воображаемые батальоны.  
\- Опять продуете же, - поддразнил королевскую чету Артур Дейн, который в последний месяц выиграл несколько раундов кряду, отыгрываясь за неделю, проведенную в Штормовом пределе, где братья Баратеоны, соединив свои полководческие таланты, образцово его погромили.  
\- Чур, играем у Летнего замка, - заявил Роберт, быстро найдя нужную карту.  
\- Это там, где ты три раза в атаку ходил? – лукаво глянула на супруга Кейтилин.  
\- А ведь раньше это были три выигранных битвы, - заметил Эддард.  
\- При Артуре разве соврешь, - пожаловался король. – Но я сам, конечно, виноват, что не слушал тогда разведку.  
\- Тогда слушай меня, - предложила Кейтилин, извлекая из вороха карт небольшой лист. – Это Шутовской брод.  
\- Это где? – задумался Артур, переворачивая карту. – А, Речные земли. Это думать надо. Ладно, я пока Неду правила расскажу.  
Ход вымышленного сражения сначала складывался в пользу Артура Дейна, умело маневрировавшего резервами, но потом конница Роберта неожиданно форсировала реку.  
\- Это как это? – с досадой воскликнул Эддард, который, даже нетвердо зная правила игры, понял, что по всем законам военного искусства ему и Артуру вилы.  
\- Здесь брод, - довольно пояснила Кейтилин.  
\- Нет здесь никакого брода, - недовольно сказал Эддард, склоняясь над картой, а потом поднимая глаза на друзей в ожидании поддержки.  
\- Раз Кэт говорит, что брод есть, то он есть, - с гордостью за свою ученицу сказал Артур, в свою очередь наклоняясь над картой. – Ты бы видел, Нед, морды Фреев, когда мы в прошлом году сначала появились на одном берегу, а потом через шесть часов на другом. Кэт, откуда там второй брод?  
\- А вы поищите в библиотеке труды сэра Мервина Хайтауэра, - предложила Кейтилин. – Что, сдаетесь?  
\- Да, как говорят у нас, попал, как Дондаррион в ощип, - признал Артур Дейн и сгреб с карты фишки. – Ладно, время ехать.  
\- Куда вы торопитесь-то? – изумился Эддард, который рассчитывал, что гости проведут в его замке по меньшей мере несколько дней.  
\- Наш козырь – быстрота и внезапность, - пояснил Артур Дейн. – Роб, спросим или на месте разберемся?  
\- Почему бы и не спросить, - рассудил король, легко вскакивая на ноги. – Нед, у вас тут есть право первой ночи?  
Эддард покосился на Кейтилин, показывая другу, что о таких вещах лучше бы не говорить при женщинах, но вдруг заметил у королевы тот самый взгляд, по которому он безошибочно отличал среди незнакомых рыцарей тех, кто прошел гражданскую войну, от тех, кто отсиделся в своем уделе.  
\- Ничего, - коротко сказала Кейтилин.  
\- В моих землях этого не было много веков, - честно ответил Эддард Старк, достойно наследовавший своим благородным предкам. – После войны с этим обычаем покончено на всем Севере. До войны что-то еще случалось, наверно.  
\- Слышал я, - глухо сказал король, - что сосед твой, Русе Болтон, когда ему раз отказали в этом праве, повесил женившегося без его ведома мельника, а жену его изнасиловал под тем же деревом. Это правда?  
\- До войны в землях Русе было право первой ночи, - ответил Эддард, и глаза его гневно блеснули. – Об остальном не слышал.  
\- Достойный ответ, мой друг, - похвалил король. – Мы узнаем правду. И еще говорили мне, что в твоих краях есть человек по имени Крастер.  
\- Это не у меня, это за Стеной, - ответил Эддард, немного повспоминав, и подумал, что вряд ли хочет слышать историю Крастера, если им заинтересовался король.  
\- Пойдем за Стену? – спросил король двух своих спутников и, получив молчаливый ответ, хлопнул Эддарда по плечу. – Значит, свидимся еще на обратном пути.

На обратном пути король и его спутники пронеслись бездорожьем вдоль моря и вторично ошеломили Дредфорт своим визитом, по результатам которого воспитание болтоновского бастарда было признано ненадлежащим, и бастард был выслан Амберам наложенным платежом, с короткой запиской «Либо сдохнет, либо исправится». После этого отряд короля опять потерялся, чтобы возникнуть вновь в самом неожиданном месте, и дороги странствий привели короля в Винтерфелл только спустя два года. Со стены замка Эддард заметил в сильно увеличившемся отряде еще трех белых рыцарей и про себя подивился тому, зачем королю на мирном Севере такая ударная сила.  
\- Мы опять проездом, - огорошил Эддарда король, а Эддард глазом военачальника тут же выхватил в рядах отряда слишком хорошо одетую юную девушку, которой один из латников помогал спешиваться.  
\- Даму по дороге спасли? – полюбопытствовал Эддард, надеясь хотя бы на хорошую походную историю.  
\- Мы в процессе, - загадочно ответил король. – Артуру недавно Герольд Хайтауэр написал, вот теперь катаем внучку его. А то ей уже семнадцать, а дура дурой, одни тряпки на уме. Шапку в мороз не надевает, портянки повязать не умеет, а ведь сватается к ней один герой из твоих, как его, Жора Мормон, что ли. Что из всего этого может получиться? Один позор да скандал, сэр Герольд верно говорит.  
\- Как там сэр Герольд, в Эссосе еще? – вспомнил про давнего знакомого Эддард.  
\- А что ему сделается? Байки еще про меня травит, чтоб он язык прикусил, - и король сунул Эддарду немного потертое письмо. – На, полюбуйся.  
«Дарогой зеленый рыцар! – прочитал Эддард кривые буквы, выведенные нетвердой детской рукой. – Я слышала ты храбрый и помогаеш. Ко мне ходит учител, а учится мне совсем не хочется».  
\- Ну и грамотность, мать драконов, - посетовал Эддард, который уже мучался с собственным потомством и не далее как третьего дня долго убеждал Джона, что доблесть не замена арифметики и противников все же надо пересчитывать. – Учиться всем надо, девочкам тоже.  
\- Верно, - неожиданно для Эддарда согласился король, который в гражданскую порой выдавал рекогносцировки типа «население местечка – 350 человек и несколько сотен баб», но в последние годы привык к жене в роли военного советника. – А то, помню, в молодые годы получишь записочку надушенную, «Преходите вечером». Вот, думаешь, дуреха, «ходить» же через А пишется.  
Эддард глянул на монарха с некоторым опасением, стараясь понять, шутит он или нет, и довольный своей шуткой Роберт состроил ему курьезную рожу.  
\- Ты дальше читай, там целая революционная программа, - и король подтолкнул Эддарда под локоть. – Как говорит мейстер Эймон из Дозора, «дай благородному паладину карту звездного неба, и он вернет ее тебе исправленной».  
«Здес все имеют рабов, и их обежают, - читал дальше Эддард. – А учител говорит что это хорошо. Охраняют всех безупрешные воины, они тоже рабы и говорят тонким голосом. Дядя Варис говорит что это вовсе нехорошо. А датракицы воюят не порыцарски. Приезжай рыцар и надери брату уши, он кричит на меня и щиплется. Твоя Дени».  
\- Оп-па! – воскликнул Эддард, дочитав письмо и угадав автора. – И что, поедешь теперь брату ее уши драть?  
\- Поедешь куда? – с некоторым раздражением сказал Роберт. – Давно пора реформу такую провести, чтобы на письмах обратный адрес писали – а то понапишут, а ты носись потом как угорелый по всему Вестеросу. И оказывается в результате, что не у Тиреллов, а у Тарли, и не убил отец наследника, а в бычьей крови выкупал. А потом еще сиди и жди, пока Кэт втемяшивает упрямому лорду, что стратег без меча на войне ценнее, чем дурак с мечом.  
\- Хотя глянуть, конечно, надо, - подытожил король, забирая у Эддарда письмо маленькой принцессы. – Сирио говорит, что, если надо незаметно, лучше в Браавосе высаживаться.


End file.
